General Hospital:The Next Generation
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: The lives of next generation in Port Charles
1. Who's Who

GENERAL HOSPITAL: The Next Generation A/N-This Fic is AU and I know the timeline is going to be way off but I want everyone's ages to be close also in this fic Sam's kid that she's pregnant with now Was Jax's and not Sonny's for story purposes.   
  
-CHILDREN-  
  
Michel Corenthos- AGE-17 PARENTS-AJ Quartermein (Biological dad) Sonny Corenthos (Adoptive Dad) Carley Corenthos GRADE-12th SCHOOL-Port Charles Prep  
  
Morgan Corenthos- AGE-11 PARENTS- Sonny Corenthos &Carley Corenthos GRADE-6th SCHOOL- Port Charles Prep  
  
Kristina Davis AGE-13 PARENTS- Sonny Corenthos & Alexis Davis GRADE-8th SCHOOL-Port Charles JR High  
  
Alexander "Zander" Webber AGE-11 PARENTS Zander Smith & Elizabeth Webber GRADE-6th SCHOOL Port Charles JR High  
  
Paige Spencer AGE-10 PARENTS-Emily Bowen Quartermein & Lucky Spencer GRADE-5th SCHOOL-Port Charles Elementary  
  
Megan Jax AGE-11 PARENTS Sam McCall (Biological Mom) Courtney Mathews (Adoptive Mother) Jasper Jax GRADE-6th SCHOOL Port Charles JR High  
  
Jessie Morgan AGE-10 PARENTS-Sam McCall & Jason Morgan GRADE-5th SCHOOL Port Charles Elementary  
  



	2. First Day

GENERAL HOSPITAL: The Next Generation A/N-This Fic is AU and I know the timeline is going to be way off but I want everyone's ages to be close also in this fic Sam's kid that she's pregnant with now Was Jax's and not Sonny's for story purposes.   
  
"Mom," said eleven-year-old Morgan Corenthos as his mother Carley was getting his school uniform out, "Why can't I go to a public Junior High like a regular kid."  
  
"Because your special," said Carley.  
  
"Or is it because of dad," said Morgan, "you can tell the truth."  
  
"You know Public school would be dangerous," said Carley, "besides look how good your brother Michel is doing."  
  
"You called mom," said seventeen-year-old Michel entering all ready dressed for school.  
  
"No," said Carley, "anyway your ready really."  
  
"Yea," said Michel, "I'm a senior now and I wanted to get up and out on my first day."  
  
"You know you need to take your brother," said Carley, "being it's his first day and all."  
  
"Mom," said Michel, "it would ruin me having my kid brother tagging along."  
  
"Well get used to it," said Morgan grabbing his uniform and walking toward the bathroom, "I'll be with you all year."  
  
"I hope the school can handle two Corenthos boys," said Carley as Morgan went to change and Michel left the room.  
  
"You'll have fun sweetie," said Elizabeth "Liz" Webber as her car pulled up in front of Port Charles Jr High.  
  
"But Morgan won't be here," said the young boy in the car with her. Her son Alexander  
  
"Zander" Webber was named after his dead father, Zander Smith. After her son's birth Liz divorced husband Rick Lancing for good and raised the boy on her own.  
  
"You'll make new friends Zander," said Liz.  
  
"It won't be the sa-," said Zander as he spotted the young brunette out the window.  
  
"Earth to Alexander Webber," said Liz, "you listening."  
  
"Yes mom," said Zander, "new friends."  
  
He got out of the car and headed to where the girl was standing.  
  
"Yes mom," said the girl on her cell phone, "I got here fine."  
  
Just then a petite blonde headed over.  
  
"Kris," she said, "I missed you this summer."  
  
"Megs" said Kristina Davis, "oh my god you look grate."  
  
"Not as grate as you," said Megan Jax, "you know what I realized while I was gone."  
  
"What," said Kristina.  
  
"Were like related," said Megan, "my adoptive mom is your dad's half sister so were like cousins or something."  
  
"Or something," said Kristina, "I mean Sonny is only my dad."  
  
"By blood," said Meg.  
  
"And Sam is technically your mom by blood," said Kristina, "but she has Jess."  
  
"I know," said Megan, "anyway, that guy is checking us out."  
  
"What guy," said Kristina.  
  
Zander had turned and walked in before Kristina saw him.  
  
"I'll meet her sooner or later," he thought.  
  
Meanwhile at Port Charles Elementary Fifth grade class.  
  
"So Paige," said Jessie Morgan, "our last year here."  
  
"Can't wait," said Paige Spencer, "and next year I hope the rents send me to PC Prep."  
  
"So you can be with your boyfriend," said Jessie.  
  
"Um," said Paige, "no I mean sure both my parents went to public school but with mom's social status you know."  
  
"You mean your mom is a Quartermein so you deserve the best," said Jessie, "she was adopted into the family she's not pure blood."  
  
"So," said Paige, "Emily Bowen Quartermein Spencer is a good person regardless Jess."  
  
"Right," said Jessie, "so my dad was a Quartermein dose that mean I'm all that no, he gave up the family and it made him a better person."  
  
"If you call mob enforcer a better person," said Paige.  
  
"Whatever," said Jessie, "now tell me before the bell rings why are we friends."  
  
"Were cousins," said Paige, "Emily and Jason remember we were just talking."  
  
"Fighting," said Jessie.  
  
"Same Diff," said Paige.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N2-do you like it? Should I add more characters? Who will their parents be and what school do they go to? 


	3. Monday Afternoon

GENERAL HOSPITAL: The Next Generation A/N-This Fic is AU and I know the timeline is going to be way off but I want everyone's ages to be close also in this fic Sam's kid that she's pregnant with now Was Jax's and not Sonny's for story purposes. Also I need some plot ideas ok ( also pairings for now: Paige and Morgan   
  
It was now study hall boy had the first day of Jr. High gone by so fast thought Zander as he took a seat. Just then girl with jet-black hair wearing a black mini and a black and pink top headed over.  
  
"You were checking my friend and me out earlier weren't you," Meg said.  
  
"I," said Zander.  
  
"You don't have to be shy," said Megan, "although I think the shy brooding type are hot."  
  
"You do," said Zander.  
  
"Yea," said Meg, "if you let me sit I'll tell you a funny story."  
  
"You can sit," said Zander, "but first tell me your name."  
  
"Only if you tell me yours," said Meg.  
  
"Asked you first," said Zander.  
  
"This day was the worst day of my life," said Michel to his friend Daniel, "your so lucky you're an only child."  
  
"That's just cause the step monster can't have children," said Daniel, "the way her and da go at it though if she could have kids we'd have a full house."  
  
"You're a grate friend," said Michel, "anyway they make me show my baby brother around school I mean I love him and all but then he embarrasses me in front of Tara."  
  
"Tara," said Daniel, "no."  
  
"Yes," said Michel, "I'm so glad he's meeting his girlfriend Paige at Kelly's."  
  
"I still don't see how he has a girlfriend and you don't," said Daniel, "or that your dad would let him date before you."  
  
"As far as they know Paige Spencer is Morgan's 'Friend', "said Michel.  
  
"You should tell him," said Daniel.  
  
"I should," said Michel.  
  
"And good luck getting a date to the dance," said Daniel.  
  
At Kelly's...  
  
"I missed you so much," said Paige.  
  
"Me to Babe," said Morgan kissing her, "I hate it that were in different schools."  
  
"So," said Paige, "did you make any friends now that Zand is at public school and you're at the Prep."  
  
"Who cares," said Morgan, "I get to piss off Michel all the time plus we get to have night time dances."  
  
"That rocks," said Paige, "I bet your going with some rich Prep girl right."  
  
"No Paige," said Morgan, 'I was hoping you'd go."  
  
"Yes," said Paige.  
  
Just then. Zander and Megan entered.  
  
"Morgan man," said Zander, "dig the uniform."  
  
"So Zand Man," said Morgan, "I see you're a stud who's the girl."  
  
"Megan Jax," said Megan.  
  
"Holy crap," said Morgan, "cousin Meg I haven't seen you in forever."  
  
"Morgie" said Megan, "oh my god."  
  
"How are you cousins," said Zander.  
  
"Yea Morgan, "said Paige.  
  
"Her father is Jasper Jax who is my dad Sonny's rival," said Morgan.  
  
"I knew that about Sonny and Jax," said Paige, "go on."  
  
"Well my mom is Sam McCall she was mistress to Sonny and was Jax's ex," said Megan,  
  
"Jax was engaged to my adoptive mother Courtney Mathews when I was born and they raised me."  
  
"And Courtney is my dad's half sister," said Morgan, "my dad and Jax like we said are rivals and is on the outs with my sister."  
  
"I went to home school for elementary," said Megan, "I had to beg to go to regular JR high."  
  
"But why PC JR and not the Prep," said Morgan.  
  
"Cause dad knew you and Michel went there," said Megan, "that is why."  
  
"Oh," said Morgan.  
  
"Anyway it's getting late," said Megan, "I need to get going."  
  
"I think we all do," said Morgan, "see you guys later."  
  
"Bye sweetie," said Paige, "can't wait till Friday.  
  
"Neither can I," said Morgan.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N2-  
  
Daniel is Daniel Thornhart son of PC's Ian and Eve, Eve died and Lucy Coe is his step mom for story reasons Lucy's daughter left with dad Scott Baldwin and won't be mentioned...Tara is a made up she is a minor OC and their will be a few of them  
  
R/R TTFN 


	4. Parental Guidance

GENERAL HOSPITAL: The Next Generation  
  
This fic is A/U for all other disclaimers see previous chapters also I still don't own GH  
  
Later that night Morgan was sitting in his room IM ing Paige while Michel entered the living room where his dad sat.  
  
"Dad," said Michel, "we need to talk."  
  
"Didn't Jason already give you the sex talk," said Sonny,  
  
"Yea dad," said Michel, "but it's not about that it's about Morgan."  
  
"What about Morgan," said Sonny.  
  
"Did he tell you he has a girlfriend," said Michel.  
  
"No," said Sonny, "maybe he told his mother CARLEY."  
  
Carley entered.  
  
"Yes," said Carley.  
  
"Did you know Morgan had a girlfriend," said Sonny.  
  
"No," said Carley just as Morgan entered.  
  
Hi guys," said Morgan.  
  
"What's this about a girlfriend," said Sonny.  
  
"You mean Paige," said Morgan, "it's nothing."  
  
"If it's nothing," said Sonny, "why haven't you told us."  
  
"I knew you wouldn't understand," said Morgan, "anyway Paige and I are going to the welcome back dance this Friday."  
  
"No your not," said Sonny, "your grounded for a month just school and home."  
  
"Mom," said Morgan.  
  
"Listen to your dad," said Carley.  
  
"This sucks," said Morgan.  
  
"Watch it or it will be two Months," said Sonny.  
  
"Whatever," said Morgan heading upstairs passing Michel, "it's all your fault."  
  
Paige signed off line as her mom entered the room.  
  
"I heard about Friday Night," said Emily, "your first big date."  
  
"I know," said Paige, "The Preps Welcome Back dance I have no clue what to wear I mean all those rich prep girls and me a lowly fifth grader."  
  
"We'll go dress shopping tomorrow," said Emily, "just you and me."  
  
"Thanks mom," said Paige.  
  
Jessie walked into his home and overheard Jason and Sam talking.  
  
"It would be for the best Jase," said Sam, "I'm not trying to be mean but I don't want our son turning out to be well."  
  
"Like his dad," said Jason, "I agree you don't want him having ties to the mob but sending him to boarding school Sam."  
  
"The boy needs structure," said Sam.  
  
"Which he has right here," said Jason.  
  
"Come on," said Sam, "Sleep on it."  
  
"Fine," said Jason.  
  
"Boarding school," thought Jessie, "no."  
  
TBC 


	5. Aftermath

GENERAL HOSPITAL: The Next Generation  
  
This fic is A/U for all other disclaimers see previous chapters also I still don't own GH  
  
The next day...  
  
"So the rents are wanting to send me to boarding school," said Jess.  
  
"So," said Paige, "I'm a basket case trying to find the perfect outfit for the Prep's dance."  
  
"That's not a big drama," said Jess.  
  
"Your such a guy," said Paige as they headed to class.  
  
Zander was headed to class when he spotted her.  
  
"She looks even prettier then yesterday," Zander thought as he felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped.  
  
"Hey Zand," said Meg, "whatcha doing."  
  
"Staring at the most beautiful girl in the known universe," said Zander, "her."  
  
He pointed to Kristina.  
  
"You mean Kristina Davis," said Meg, "she's a good friend of mine I'll introduce you to her."  
  
"Not now," said Zander.  
  
"Dan I'm screwed," said Michel, "I mean my brother was just told to dump Paige and it's my fault."  
  
"You shouldn't have let the green eyed monster get to you," said Daniel.  
  
"Huh," said Michel.  
  
"Jealousy," said Daniel, "you were jealous of Morgan and now you screwed him royally."  
  
"Thanks for being so blunt," said Michel just as Tara headed over.  
  
"Michel Corenthos," said Tara, "just the guy I was looking for."  
  
"What do you want," said Michel.  
  
"I wanted to know what happened yesterday," said Tara.  
  
"Little brother trouble," said Michel.  
  
"I sympathize," said Tara, "I have one too in third grade he's a pest."  
  
"So anyway," said Michel.  
  
"I wanted to know if you were going to Friday's dance with anyone," said Tara.  
  
"Not at the moment," said Michel, "why is this an invitation."  
  
"If you want it to be," Said Tara.  
  
"Sure than," said Michel, "I'd love too."  
  
Now is the moment of truth," said Jess after school, "I'm confronting the rents."  
  
"Good luck," said Paige, "anyway I gotta go."  
  
"Usual date," said Jess.  
  
"Actually I'm shopping with mom," said Paige which reminds me.'  
  
Paige picked up her phone.  
  
"Hello," said Morgan.  
  
"Hi," said Paige, "I have to cancel today mom is taking me dress shopping."  
  
"Paige," said Morgan, "we need to talk."  
  
"I hate those words," said Paige.  
  
"I'm grounded for a month for dating you," said Morgan, "no more Kelly's no dance no nothing."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Paige.  
  
"I know," said Morgan, "I still love you though."  
  
"I know," said Paige, "love you too."  
  
He hung up and Paige began to cry.  
  
"What's the matter," said Jess.  
  
"Morgan broke up with me," said Paige.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Jess as Sam's car headed over, "want my mom to give you a ride."  
  
"No thanks," said Paige.  
  
Jess got in his mom's car.  
  
"How dare you consider me going to boarding school mom," said Jess.  
  
"It was just a suggestion," said Sam, "I'd never really have you go I love you Hun."  
  
"Love you too mom," said Jess  
  
TBC 


	6. Friday Night

GENERAL HOSPITAL: The Next Generation  
  
This fic is A/U –I wrote this before I knew that Liz's baby was going to be named Cameron so...bare with me also I know Sam keeps almost loosing her baby (which would be megs) also see previous chapters for other character notes  
  
It was now Friday night and Paige sat in her room looking at the dress that her and Emily bought. She never had the heart to tell her mom Morgan canceled.  
  
"Paige," said Emily, "when is Morgan picking you up and why aren't you ready."  
  
"We had to take a brake," said Paige, "you see his dad."  
  
"What did Sonny do this time," said Lucky entering the room.  
  
"Nothing illegal if that's what you mean daddy," said Paige, "just he wont let Morgan see me because he well lied to them about how serious we are."  
  
"And how serious are you," said Lucky.  
  
"I'm still a virgin" said Paige, "gee I'm only ten we just kissed a few times go chill around Kelly's no big."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Your big night huh son," said Sonny, "this Tara must be some special girl."  
  
"She is," said Michel, "Tara Dalton is head cheerleader and student body president."  
  
"Have fun," said Carley.  
  
"Yea," said Morgan, "have fun WITHOUT ME."  
  
Morgan ran into his room and slammed the door.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to go," said Michel UN  
  
Michel picked up the phone and called Tara.  
  
"Something came up Tar," said Michel, "I'm not going tonight but have fun."  
  
"I will," said Tara.  
  
Zander was sitting at Kelly's reading while outside something was going on.  
  
"So Kris," said Megan, "I met this guy the other day."  
  
"Congratulations Meg," said Kristina, "I'm glad you found someone."  
  
"Actually he's just a friend," said Meg, "he kind of likes you."  
  
"Really," said Kristina, "do I know him."  
  
"I don't know," said Meg, "but he's in Kelly's now."  
  
"Which one," said Kristina.  
  
"Dark hair reading," said Meg.  
  
"You mean the hot one reading Worthering Heights," said Kristina.  
  
"That's the one," said Meg.  
  
Kristina entered and walked over to Zander.  
  
"I spotted you through the window," said Kristina, "don't you go to Pc JR high."  
  
"Yes," said Zander, "grade six you're in grade eight right Kristina."  
  
"Yes," said Kristina "haven't I seen you before."  
  
"I don't want to sound all stalker or anything but I watch you in the quad," said Zander.  
  
"Anyway you know my name," said Kristina.  
  
"Zander," said Zander.  
  
"Well Zander," said Kristina, "nice to meet you."  
  
At the dance...  
  
"Tara," said Daniel, "where's Michel."  
  
"Something came up," said Tara.  
  
"Well your alone I'm alone would you like to dance," said Daniel.  
  
"I'd love to," said Tara.  
  
TBC...next chap begins the time gaps I'll try to give a summery of what has happened 


	7. Halloween

GENERAL HOSPITAL: The Next Generation  
  
This fic is A/U –I wrote this before I knew that Liz's baby was going to be named Cameron so...bare with me also How good am I with guessing sexes...I made Liz's kid a boy and Sam's kid a girl before anything was said...anyway this chap begins time gaps so...   
  
It had been over a month since the night of the Welcome back dance. Morgan and Paige were back on with Sonny's permission of course also Michel had been crushed when he found out after standing up Tara her and Daniel became a couple.  
  
"So," said Morgan, "Halloween thing coming up."  
  
"Yea," said Paige, "probably going to be lame like every other year."  
  
"Not with me as your date," said Morgan, "so should we do a couple thing or do you have something else in mind."  
  
"I'll get back on it," said Paige as she spotted Jess.  
  
"So you going to do something social Jess," said Paige.  
  
"Not that Lame Halloween charity ball if that's what you mean," said Jess, "the rents never go so why should I."  
  
"It may be fun," said Paige.  
  
"You have your fun," said Jess, "I'll pass."  
  
"So Zander," said Megan, "you and Kris going to the Halloween thing together."  
  
"Is this an invite Meg," said Zander.  
  
"No," said Meg, "just maybe we could do a group thing in dressing up."  
  
"Like what," said Zander, "what has two girls and one guy."  
  
"No clue," said Meg.  
  
"Hey Zander," said Kristina, "I have a grate idea on costumes for us."  
  
"I guess I'm on my own," said Meg.  
  
"I guess," said Zander.  
  
It was the night of the charity ball and people were starting to head into the Cellar.  
  
"I can't believe you made me come," said Michel to Carly.  
  
"It's Tradition," said Carly, "regardless of your situation anyway your costume."  
  
"What," said Michel, "I'm a Rocker so."  
  
"It's not traditional," said Carly.  
  
"So," said Michel looking over at Tara and Daniel entering dressed in their cheerleading and football uniform laughing and flirting with each other."  
  
"So," said Morgan heading over, "glad you could come big brother."  
  
"Thanks," said Michel, "the only good thing about not having a girlfriend is not being whipped into wearing tights."  
  
"Shut up," said Morgan.  
  
"But brother you make such a cute Peter Pan," said Michael.  
  
"Dam strait he dose," said Paige heading over.  
  
"And you make a wonderful Tinkerbell," said Michel.  
  
"Thank you," said Paige, "anyway wanna dance Morgan."  
  
"Sure," said Morgan.  
  
They danced for a few songs and were now standing in the corner talking when.  
  
"Nice tights Morg," said Zander.  
  
"Why thanks Zander," said Morgan, "so where's your better half."  
  
"I don't know," said Zander, "I hope she didn't stand me up."  
  
"Like I could," said Kristina, "mom being the workaholic she is totally forgot about tonight had to hale myself a cab."  
  
"Ouch," said Paige.  
  
"It's all good though," said Kristina, "I'm here now."  
  
"So what are you two supposed to be," said Morgan.  
  
"Sandy and Danny from Grease," said Kristina.  
  
"Oh," said Morgan.  
  
"Hey all" said Megan heading over, "look who I found."  
  
"Stopped fighting with mom," said Morgan.  
  
"Yea," said Michel, "and then a saw a pretty little Zombie and asked her to dance."  
  
"Your too kind," said Meg.  
  
"I see Corenthos found a new girlfriend," said Daniel heading over, "too bad she's his cousin."  
  
""Shut up," said Morgan.  
  
"And if it isn't the baby brother who screwed up things," said Daniel, "well not for me but for some."  
  
"Shut up," said Paige, "he's not a baby."  
  
"And if it isn't the Psudo Quertermein Princess," said Daniel, "I mean your mom was a half bred Q and you expect to be their next big thing."  
  
"Your costume dose you justice," said Meg, "your such a meathead jock."  
  
"Well he's my meathead," said Tara heading over, "you could have had this Michael/"  
  
"It's fine with me," said Michael, "your beneath me."  
  
Later that night the party was dwindling.  
  
"So," said Meg, "you guys want to do any after hours stuff."  
  
"Like," said Zander.  
  
"Well dad's on another business trip," said Meg, "and mom well every year she spends the night at her brothers."  
  
"She's right," said Michel, "aunt Courtney spends the night over after the ball every year so."  
  
"So," said Meg, "house to ourselves we can watch scary movies get drunk do whatever."  
  
"I can't, "said Morgan, "not after lying about Paige I can't lie again."  
  
"Anyone in then," said Meg.  
  
"I'm in," said Zander, "mom kind of doesn't care as long as it isn't illegal and hanging with a friend is legal."  
  
"I can go too," said Kristina, "mom is probably buried in case work."  
  
"So," said Meg, "two in one out and two undecided."  
  
"If Morgan goes home I should do too," said Michel, "though I'd like to have come."  
  
"Some other time," said Meg, "how about you Paige."  
  
"Dad's a cop," said Paige, "he'd so kill me though it would so be fun."  
  
"So Zander and Kris are in," said Meg, "I'll call Jess on the way."  
  
"On the way where," said Courtney.  
  
"Home," said Meg, "I want to see how his night was."  
  
"It's good you care about your half brother," said Courtney, "anyway since your dad is out of town I'm not doing my usual."  
  
"Your not," said Meg.  
  
"No," said Courtney, "but I thought we could you know watch scary movies together and sorry but your only eleven no booze for ten more years."  
  
"You heard," said Meg.  
  
"Yes," said Courtney, "and Megan your grounded."  
  
TBC  
  
More story lines gaps heading your way...Tell me if you like it like this or if I should make the timeline more consistent. Also I know there's no visible Plot it's just mainly about the kids. And Finally I know Sam said she was going to name said daughter "Lila" on the show but remember SHOW: Sonny is the dad and Jason is going to Raise her with Sam, FIC: Jax was the dad and him and Courtney raised her.  
  
R/R 


	8. Pizza Again?

GENERAL HOSPITAL: The Next Generation  
  
This fic is A/U –I wrote this before I knew that Liz's baby was going to be named Cameron so...bare with me also How good am I with guessing sexes...I made Liz's kid a boy and Sam's kid a girl before anything was said...anyway this chap begins time gaps so...   
  
It was a few weeks later as Michael was walking down the hall.  
  
"I'm thinking of asking him out," said Kiley Franklin.  
  
"You serious Ky," said Tara, "you want to date my sloppy seconds then so be it." Just then Kelley headed over.  
  
"Hi Michel," said Kiley, "I was wondering if you had any plans over Thanksgiving Brake."  
  
"Besides the fact my mom insists we have a big deal family dinner," said Michael,  
  
"Nothing much why."  
  
"Well I was wondering," said Kiley, "would you like to catch a movie some time."  
  
"What would Tara say," said Michael.  
  
"I don't care what she says," said Kiley, "I'm not her clone like everyone says I'm an individual."  
  
"Then sure," said Michael.  
  
That evening...  
  
"So Meg," said Courtney, "we need to talk."  
  
"Words every adolescent wants to hear," said Megan, "so are you and dad getting a divorcé or something."  
  
"No sweetie," said Courtney, "I just wanted to give you a fair warning about next Thursday."  
  
"Thanksgiving," said Megan, "what's so dire."  
  
"Well you know how you're dad and your uncle well," said Courtney.  
  
"Can't stand each other," said Megan, "yea and how if you and Aunt Carley weren't best friends he probably would have kicked you out of his life."  
  
"Exactly," Said Courtney, "so Carley wants to do a big thanksgiving thing."  
  
"Ok," said Megan, "so how big the four of them, the three of us."  
  
"Well plus Jason, Sam, and Jess," said Courtney, "and Carley's mom Bobbie will probably be their and her brother Lucas."  
  
"And who else," said Megan, "just us twelve."  
  
"Well Carley's cousin Lucky," said Courtney, "whose daughter Paige."  
  
"Is dating Morgan," said Meg, "then let me guess are we inviting the whole."  
  
"Yep," said Courtney, "actually just Emily, Dillon, and Monica."  
  
"And Dillon is bringing Georgie right," said Megan.  
  
"Probably," said Courtney.  
  
"So," said Zander, "what do you and your mom have planed."  
  
"She's working," said Kristina, "I may sneak over to my dads though."  
  
"Can I come with," said Zander.  
  
"I suppose," said Kristina.  
  
It was almost Thursday as Carley was a mess.  
  
"Mom," said Morgan, "you shouldn't work to hard you should just call a caterer."  
  
"No way," said Carley, "I want a good Old fashioned thanksgiving."  
  
"An Old Fashioned Turkey Day at my place is well," said Paige, "Turkey less."  
  
"Well Paige," said Carley, "they'll be no Pizza this year."  
  
It was now Thanksgiving as Everyone filed into Carley's club that was shut down for the evening.  
  
"Glad you could come," said Sonny, "and I see you brought."  
  
"Her husband," said Jax, "and her child is that ok."  
  
"Yes it is," said Sonny, "and Megan looks more grown up each time I see her."  
  
"Thanks," said Megan.  
  
"This can't be my baby," said Sam heading over.  
  
"I'm not your baby," said Megan, "you gave me up your just a blood type to me anyway were is Jess."  
  
"With his cousin," said Sam.  
  
Megan headed to where Jess and the older man were sitting talking  
  
"No I'm past that age," said Jess, "I'm just not ready yet."  
  
"He's ready to date," said Megan coming over, "he just isn't putting himself out there."  
  
"I wouldn't talk Meg," said Jessie, "you're your only single friend."  
  
"M-Megan," said Dillon, "you probably don't remember me."  
  
"Your Dillon," said Megan, "Paige and Jess's cousin."  
  
"I guess you do remember me,' said Dillon, "Wow you grew up."  
  
"Yea," said Megan, "I'm still only just a year older then your cousins."  
  
"I know," said Dillon.  
  
Everyone was surprisingly not fighting and was just sitting down to dinner when two teens headed to the door.  
  
"This is a private party," said Carley opening the door and looking at Kristina and Zander  
  
"I know," said Kristina, "but I'm long over due for a visitation with my dad and you know that."  
  
"I know," said Carley, "but number one it's a holiday and two what's his excuse."  
  
"Well I didn't want to spend the holiday eating takeout and watching Miracle on 31st street," said Kristina, "seeing that holidays don't effect my mom and my boyfriend's mom is working too so."  
  
"The more the merrier," said Sonny coming over and smiling at his daughter.  
  
"Fine," said Carley, "you two can stay."  
  
"Is something burning," said Lucky.  
  
"The turkey," said Carley.  
  
Suddenly out of know where fighting broke out.  
  
"You should have hired someone Carley," said someone.  
  
"How many Pizzas," said another.  
  
"Were cursed," said a third.  
  
"Excuse me," said Dillon screaming, "Would this be a bad time to tell you the news I have."  
  
"Depends," said Carley.  
  
"Georgie and I are engaged," said Dillon.  
  
"When's the date dude," said Lucas.  
  
"No clue," said Dillon, "maybe New Years eve."  
  
"That Soon," said Emily, "we better start planning."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N-Any Characters you want to see more of??? Let me Know 


	9. Elf Duty

GENERAL HOSPITAL: The Next Generation

This fic is A/U –ok I have made a choise after this fic I may go into a spin off fic focusing mainly on Paige with minor cameos from the other kids.

A few weeks had passed since the fiasco that was Thanksgiving. Michael and Kiley were now a couple and as for everyone else well their relationship statuses remained to be steady for the moment, a rare thing for the town of Port Charles.

At the Spencer house one night...

"How about this one," asked Emily.

"I don't know," aid Georgie, 'I mean invitations do set the pace for the whole wedding."

"Which is coming up," said Emily, 'and the later you send them the shorter the time the guests have to RSVP."

"True," said Georgie, 'anyway I'm between these two Paige your thoughts."

"The gold lettering not the silver," said Paige.

"I think that sounds like a plan," said Georgie, "so Paige aren't you glad you're helping me and got out of elf duty."

"Yea," said Paige, "I heard you used to have to do it and before you mom."

"That's right sweetie," said Emily smiling, "and you will have to next year so don't worry about missing out."

"Oh goody," said Paige.

"Do I hint sarcasm in your voice," said Emily.

"No," said Paige.

Meanwhile at the Jax home...

"No way mom I'm not doing it," said Megan, "I'm eleven years old I thought that maybe I could get a job even if it were just bussing tables at Kelly's for tips."

"Sorry," said Courtney, "with Paige busy helping her mom with the wedding the hospital is short an elf as it is, anyway I have a position on the board."

"Fine," said Megan.

A Few Weeks Later...

Zander dragged his feet into the hospital. He couldn't believe his mom made him do this.

He hoped no one he knew from school saw him.

"Sweetie," said Elizabeth, "I'm glad you showed up this is Megan she will be helping you."

"Zander," said Megan, "oh my god let me get my camera."

"Take a picture of me I'll take one right back," said Zander.

"Truce," said Megan.

"Anyway we were supposed to have a third Elf but due to circumstance," said Elizabeth.

"Paige got off cause she's planning a wedding," said Meg.

"Yes," said Elizabeth, "well it will be just the two of you to spread Christmas joy to the sick children here at General Hospital.

The day went smoothly and Meg and Zander got along fine in fact better then one would have thought. They had more in common then they had thought. At the end of the day the two now changed were at Kelly's.

"This was a grate Christmas Eve," said Megan, "I can't believe next week will be the wedding."

"I know," said Zander, "hey Megan."

"Yes Zander," said Megan.

"Will you be my date," said Zander.

"But your dating Kristina," said Megan.

"I hate to do this to her," said Zander, "especially on Christmas but I kind of want to brake up with her."

"Why," said Megan.

"We don't have anything in common," said Zander.

"I see," said Megan, "well yes I'll go with you."

TBC


	10. Young Love

GENERAL HOSPITAL: The Next Generation

This fic is A/U

It was Christmas Day and Zander was a bit nervous as he woke up. He knew today would be the day he'd be breaking up with Kristina.

Meanwhile...

"Merry Christmas son," said Carley entering Michel's room, "so have any plans."

"I thought we were spending the day as a family," said Michel, "don't tell me dad had business on Christmas."

"No son," said Sonny walking in."

"So why can't we spend the day as a family," asked Michel.

"We can," said Carley.

"No we can't," said Morgan, "Paige had to pry herself away from Georgie's wedding plans to meet me to go ice skating today."

"Fine," said Carley, "but be back for dinner."

"I will," said Morgan.

Zander walked into Kelly's and sat down, a few minutes later Kristina entered.

"Merry Christmas," said Kristina.

"How has your holiday been," asked Zander.

"Another day my mom is more in her work then in my life," said Kristina, "just wait till I start high school next year oh what trouble I'll start."

"Your to good to be a troublemaker Kris," said Zander.

"Oh am I," said Kristina

"You are," said Zander, "anyway we need to talk."

"Don't like were this is going," said Kristina.

Zander persisted to tell Kristina that he liked her but thought that they would be better off as friends and that he liked Megan.

"It's about time," said Kristina, "I've been seeing the way you act when you're together you two will make a grate couple."

"Your not mad," said Zander.

"No," said Kristina kissing him on the cheek.

Paige and Morgan entered Kelly's waved at their friends and sat down to order coco.

"I'm so glad we are finally together," said Morgan.

"Me too," said Paige, "I was wondering would you be my date next week."

"I'd love too," said Morgan.

TBC-

R/R


	11. Ever After?

GENERAL HOSPITAL: The Next Generation

This fic is A/U

A/N so this is the FINAL chapter ï 


End file.
